


Bestest Friends Forever

by keiimyeh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimyeh/pseuds/keiimyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't really a summary for this, title and tags both say it ALL. (Has actually tried thirty-two times)</p><p>(Daichi MisawaXReader, very slight one-sided Judai YukiXReader and merely mentioned JudaiXTenjouin Asuka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestest Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot on this site, woohoo! Okay, hope this is good enough for a fanfic, Misawa is WAAAAY too OOC.... And I think Judai considers him his 'best' friend even though they're rivals in the anime? I dunno. It HAS been a while since I've last seen the likes of GX, four years, tbh. 
> 
> Hope I really live up to your expectations, guys. (Not really XD)

You and Misawa have been best friends for as long as you can remember. It all started when he bullied you at age fifteen for having a crush on Yuki Judai, whom was his 'best friend', according to Judai. But when he found out how nice you were, and when Judai started to befriend you, you three reconciled, and became inseparable since.

Your crush remained even after becoming Judai's best friend, but unbeknownst to you, someone else had a crush on you. And that was Misawa's role.

You had followed Judai wherever he went, and Misawa was left behind, forgotten. Judai and you still considered Misawa as your best friend, as if nothing happened.

Misawa Daichi, forgotten and invisible.

That is, until your heart gets somewhat broken by a certain brunette boy.

You hollered as you ran towards Judai and...a girl? "Hey! Judai! Judai! My mom bought me a new...deck..." You trailed off, noticing that Judai was blushing as he held the girl's hand. You recognized the girl as Tenjouin Asuka, the top girl in your same class. That was supposed to be your moment, not hers. At least so you thought.

Trying hard not to cry, as that would seem desperate, you turned away from the sight, clutching the new metallic deck box in your hands.

"Hey! Wait up!" The familiar voice belonging to Judai himself called your name after you.

You suddenly started running. You had no idea where your feet took you, but it was familiar. The sakura trees inside Duel Academy's campus. They were your favorite place to relax, ever since you first came here. You had always came here with Misawa after classes, just to play with the sakura flowers. It was your favorite pastime with him, after all.

Speaking of Misawa, as you approached your favorite tree, you heard a familiar voice coming from behind that tree.

"She loves me, I know it. I just know she does, she just hasn't realized it yet." The boy murmured, caressing the cherry blossom with his right hand fingers, holding it in his left.

"Who are you talking about?" You blurted without thinking. Misawa looked up, his slate gray eyes looking straight at yours. He looked away almost instantly, "Some girl that I like." "Oh." Was he... Blushing?

Silence. Awkward silence at that.

"Scoot over, I wanna sit." You pushed him, as if trying to break the dead silence between you two. For some reason, he smiled at your touch, but it quickly disappeared just as you noticed.

Still silence. 

"We're idiots." You suddenly stated with a sigh, staring at the ground. "Whadda ya mean?" He glanced at you with the corner of his eye.

"We're just a bunch of huge idiots for thinking that the ones we like return our feelings." "I don't think you're an idiot." "Then what am I? A huge elephant?" He laughed under his breath at your terrible attempt at a joke, then shook his head, "You're not an idiot nor an elephant, at all. I'm sure the one you like returns his feelings. But he's just too shy to."

"I doubt that. He likes another girl, anyways." Misawa's heart skipped a beat. Were you talking about him? "I can't even compare to her, she's all too pretty, she's the top of the class, and Judai likes her more than me." Oh. Of course you would be talking about Judai.

Misawa looked to the ground again, feeling a hint of jealousy, "Well, I'm sure somebody likes you. Even if you don't like them back." "I'm sure there isn't. Everybody hates me, after all." "No, they don't." "Oh, yeah? Then who doesn't?" "I don't hate you." Those exact words hit you in your soft spot, as you felt your face get hot.

There was another moment of silence between you two, until you decided to break the silence again.

"Daichi?" "Yes?" "Can I tell you a secret?" "Sure." "Promise me you won't laugh, though." "I promise."

You stared at his lips for a few seconds, chewing the inside of your mouth for a while.

"I haven't had my first kiss yet." "What? What are you talking about?" "I'm ashamed of myself. What kind of a sixteen-year-old that has never kissed a guy am I?" "I thought you kissed Judai once?"

"That doesn't count, I didn't know how to swim, and he did CPR. It's not like anybody has to love the unconscious one to do CPR." "Maybe you're right."

_Misawa Daichi, this is your chance._

"Do you want to have your first kiss?" The butterflies in your stomach fluttered. "Yes, but with who? I doubt Judai would want to kiss me willingly, and you have that other girl you like." "Let her go to hell, I want you to get out of there anyways."

"You'd do this for me? Aw, how sweet. Okay, then. You'll be my first kiss." You closed your eyes, getting ready for the impact. He held your shoulders with his strong hands, staring intently at your lips.

_Just this one chance... Show you he cares about you... Show you you're not alone..._

"Neither have I." You snorted, eyes still closed, "What?" "I haven't had my first kiss either." You opened your eyes, seeing your faces were too close, you'd kiss the taller boy if you simply tilted your head up. You felt his heavy breathing onto you.

"Save it for someone special, then. I don't want you to waste it on someone desperate like me--" You were cut off by his soft lips on your own. As if controlled by some unknown card's power, your hands made their way up his back and onto his shoulders, just as his hands made their way down your waist.

He regretted nothing.

Lips pressed, you felt the heat coming from Misawa's cheeks, even though your cheeks were already cherry red. His slightly muscular body pressed against your petite one.

Seconds later, his lips parted from yours. You wanted it to last longer, but then again, breathing reasons.

"That... Was... Awesome..." You breathed.

Misawa stared into your irises. You stared into his slate gray ones. You knew what he was thinking.

"You are that someone special."

"I-I was an idiot for not realizing it sooner, I-I'm sorry I didn't notice." He hugged you softly, nuzzling into your soft hair as a response.

He murmured your name, "You stupid girl. Do you know for how long I waited for this moment to to happen?"

"Misawa Daichi, you stupid boy. Why did you wait for that long to tell me?"

"At least we tried." He joked.

You giggled, returning the hug happily.

The two of you parted momentarily to look at each other.

"What about that girl? Don't you have still have feelings for her?" "Me and the girl? We've been bestest friends forever, and even more than that, silly. Look in the mirror every once in a while." After that, his lips pressed against her forehead.

"Hey! No kissing on academy campus!" A security guard hollered at them.

A certain sulky brunette boy brought his fist down as a sign of success, because it was, "Success."

**Author's Note:**

> A~and, done! Once again, livin' up to your expectations~ (Not really, since it seems that no one ever cares about Misawa/Reader these days XD)
> 
> Expect many more /Reader fics from me, 'cuz it's all you'll ever get from me anyways~


End file.
